


Crush

by Sophia_Bee



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Dorms, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Idiots in Love, Jaskier is a Cinnamon Roll, M/M, Microwaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: Geralt is a grumpy, reluctant RA. Jaskier can't work the microwave, is a walking fire hazard and is crushing hard. Yennefer is the only voice of reason when it comes to these idiots.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 53
Kudos: 905





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunny that would not die - I hope you enjoy this, dear reader. I know I did. I LOVE THESE IDIOTS.
> 
> Not beta'd. Please feel free to leave a comment, I don't bite. xoxo

“Hold still!” 

“Jaskier!” Geralt tries to move away from the drunk music major for what must be the tenth time within the short distance between the open door of the frat house and the curb where he parked his car. Jaskier doesn’t get the message Geralt is sending and snugs up even closer, wrapping his arm around Geralt’s waist yet again. 

“Ferrr god sake, hold stiiiilllllll….” Jaskier slurs. Geralt doesn’t push him away and instead concentrates on covering the last five feet left before he can dump Jaskier into the passenger seat of his black 1973 Dodge Charger. Geralt loves that car and if Jaskier even dares vomit all over Roach’s worn leather seats a second time, there will be hell to pay. 

“Have you heard of Uber?” Geralt growls as he struggles with an armful of an even more giggly than usual Jaskier. He thinks he should grab Jaskier’s phone after he tucks him into his dorm bed download the god damn app for him, except he doesn’t know his code. It’s probably something like “happy unicorns” spelled out in numbers. The thought makes Geralt even more irritated. 

“Nnnnnnngh…” Jaskier nuzzles even closer, then fucking INHALES. Geralt bristles. 

“Lyft.”

Another deep breath. 

“Geralt, you smell…”

“Let’s get you home.” Geralt frantically tries to change the subject away from his body odor. 

“Mmmmmmm...so soooooo good.”

Jaskier buries his nose further into the crook of Geralt’s neck and Geralt can feel his warm breath against his skin. He pushes at Jaskier who responds by burrowing even closer and inhaling deeply yet again. 

“Yummy. Like cedar and the beach. What sort of soap do you use? I need to get some.” 

Geralt pushes at Jaskier one more time but this time his hand flies forward into empty space because just then Jaskier suddenly pushes hikers upright and stares at Geralt with bleary, unfocused eyes and a wide smile, as if he’s had….

“...the most brilliant idea! The ocean! Have you been to the ocean? We should go. Tomorrow. We can take Roach. A road trip….”

“Jaskier.” 

“Just you and me….”

“You’re drunk.”

Jaskier stops his verbal onslaught and stares at Geralt for a long moment then belts out a loud guffaw and waggles a finger in Geralt’s face. 

“Oh ho ho. You have that wrong, Mr. tall, handsome and thinks he’s always right. I am not drunk.” Jaskier’s finger stops it’s wagging and he puts his hands on his hips all while casting Geralt a look of mock indignation. “No sir. I. Am. Stoned!”

Geralt rolls his eyes. 

“And maybe drunk….”

“Just get in the goddamn car.” Geralt growls as he reaches to open the car door then practically pushes Jaskier into the passenger seat. Jaskier tumbles backwards and ends up sprawled across the front of the car, propped up on one elbow and staring up at Geralt. 

“I’m telling Roach you called her a goddamn car. She’s so much more than that...she’s….”

Jaskier stops talking. Well he actually doesn’t. Geralt shuts the door and while he can see Jaskier’s lips moving, he can no longer hear him. Finally, blissful peace and quiet. Geralt slumps against the passenger door for a long moment, knowing that the reprieve is temporary. He still has to drive Jaskier back to the dorm.

It’s the third time this month he’s gotten a text that was mostly nonsensical but included the phrase, ‘help, can’t drive’. He’s pretty sure rescuing an inebriated music major on a regular basis was NOT part of his job description. He should have known the freshman would be trouble the first day he’d met him when he’d come bounding down the hallway like some hyperactive puppy. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Geralt had growled to Yenn. She was slumped against the wall next to the door of his room where Geralt had taped up a sign he’d printed 30 minutes earlier that simply read “RESIDENT ASSISTANT”. The RA.’s on the other floors had covered their doors with pictures of their favorite bands, videogames and annoying selfies. Geralt wasn’t even sure if he wanted his charges to know which room was his, but his boss had explained very clearly that having his name on the door was part of the job. 

“He’s cute.” Yenn had glanced over at him, her eyes heavy with black eyeliner, her hair tumbling around her shoulders. She’d smiled just before bringing a black lacquer covered nail to her mouth and biting at it, a gesture familiar to Geralt. 

They’d dated when they first met. It was hot, heavy affair and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It was fun until Yenn had realized that Geralt cared more about killing monsters in the video games on his PS4 than dating her, and Geralt realized that underneath Yenn’s black leather goth look was someone shockingly ambitious who intended to conquer the world. They’d gone from dating to friends with benefits, and after that just friends. Best friends, but still with benefits now and then when the mood struck them. 

Geralt had glanced at the freshman who was chatting animatedly to some girl in the hallway while carrying a box that was much too big for him to handle properly and appeared to be inches from colliding with the door jamb of his room. Cute? Geralt thought he was kind of attractive. His brown hair was flopping in his eyes. Those eyes were blue and full of mirth. His laugh was loud and obnoxious. Maybe he was kind of cute. If you like annoying yappy little puppies who end up pissing all over your shoe from excitement. 

“Maybe YOU can date him.” Geralt had muttered only to feel Yenn’s elbow dig hard into his side. 

“Maybe YOU can, asshole.” 

“Fuck no.” 

That was six months, approximately 12 frantic texts to get a ride home, three terrible incidents with the microwave and once time when Jaskier somehow conned Geralt into doing his laundry, ago. 

Geralt turns the key and Roach rumbles to life. He pats her dash and mutters “Good girl” only to hear a loud snort from his right and feel the weight of Jaskier leaning against him. 

“If only people knew you talk to your car! Big, mean RA talks to his car.” 

Geralt’s mouth pinches together and grips the steering wheel hard, his knuckles going white. He pushes his foot down on the gas pedal and Roach jerks forward, her tires screeching. Goddamn Jaskier, Geralt thinks to himself. This is the last time he’ll help him. He’s blocking his number when he gets back to the dorm and there will be no texts of 911 or phone calls telling Geralt he’s saved him a spot in the lounge on movie night, and they can share a popcorn. Nope. No more. 

All of Geralt’s good intentions slip away away when he pulls into his parking spot at the dorm to find that Jaskier has fallen asleep against him, his head nodding heavily onto Geralt’s shoulder a bit of drool stringing from the corner of his mouth. _Idiot_ , Gerlat thinks to himself as he scoops Jaskier into his arms and makes his way into the dorm. He’s going to have a fucking huge headache in the morning. Geralt makes a mental note to leave a glass of water and two tylenol on his bedside table after he tucks him in.

* * *

Jaskier is in love. 

Maybe not love, but lust for sure. He’s in lust with a his tall, stoic RA who peppers everything with “fuck”, literally growls like some angry beast and glowers at Jaskier every time he sees him.

“He’s dreamy.” 

“He’s an asshole. Can you get back to reshelving?” Mousesack picks up a book from a pile on the metal cart sitting by the book drop bin and turns it over, reading the back. “Jazz legends, you should put this one back. Maybe you’ll absorb something by touching it. You’re actually here to learn, right? Not just moon over some jerk.” 

Jaskier takes the book and throws a look of mock indignation towards the grad student who is busy stacking three science books on top of each other. 

“I mean he’s fun at parties….” Mousesack says almost absently as he looks at the spine of a book to figure out which pile to put it in.

“Geralt goes to parties?” Jaskier asks eagerly. He was pretty sure a Geralt had grunted, ‘I don’t go to parties’ at Jaskier at some point. Maybe Geralt would change his mind. He should stop texting him to pick him up and just invite him along. Imagjne a whole NIGHT hanging on Geralt. Jaskier could almost sigh at the thought. 

“No one likes him. The only person who can really stand him is Yenn and even she couldn’t date him that long.” 

“He and and Yenn DATED?” 

“Not for long.” Mousesack growls. “It was years ago, maybe our freshman year. Like I said, it didn’t last. Because he’s an asshole.” 

Mousesack is working on his graduate degree in chemistry and is one of the assistant managers at the library. Jaskier had charmed his way into a job with him his second week at college, mostly by yammering on about his RA, Geralt Rivia, which had led Mousesack to take pity on him. That was after he laughed for almost a full five minutes over the fact that Geralt was an RA. Mousesack told him that anyone who had to deal with Geralt on a daily basis deserved a chance. The problem was that Jaskier discovered he really liked dealing with Mr. Grumpy Pants on a daily basis. 

“He took me home again.” 

“Did you throw up in Roach again?”

“No!” Jaskier said, aghast. “Not this time. I just fell asleep on the way and he had to put me to bed.” 

Mousesack’s eyes roll up into his head. He opens mouth but Jaskier beats him to what he knows is coming next. 

“I know, I know. It’s a hopeless crush. Geralt is a lost cause. But...but what if he’s not.” 

“He is.” 

Jaskier puts another book onto the cart then turns to Mousesack, crosses his arms over his chest petulantly and huffs.

“Fine. He’s an asshole. A handsome, tasty snack of an asshole.” 

Mousesack rolls his eyes. “You need to get laid. Find yourself a nice boy….”

“Or girl. I’m flexible.” 

“Boy or GIRL, and get Geralt Rivia out of your system. Find someone else to rescue you.” 

“I’m just a hopeless romantic.”

“Hopeless is right. Get back to work, Jaskier. Don’t make me regret hiring you.”

* * *

“You like him.” Yenn is sitting cross legged on the floor of Geralt’s room holding one of his hands as she coats Geralt’s fingernails with her signature black nail polish. She pauses for a moment and admires her work. “Mmmmmm, hot.” 

Geralt glances down at his hand and he has to admit he likes the way it looks. 

“You are the most manly but least manly man I know, Geralt.” Yenn says, “You look like you would rip out someone’s intestines, but I know you’re pretty soft under there, pretty boy.” 

“Hmmmm....” Geralt growls, not really sure how to respond as Yenn smiles up at him, but grateful Yenn seems to have moved on from her assessment of his romantic life. 

“And you like him.” 

Seems he was wrong. Geralt glares at her. 

“Like WHO Yenn. What are you going on about.”

“That cute music major. The one you keep rescuing. Over and over.” Yenn leans over and blows gently over Geralt’s fingernails then waves a hand over them, as if that will help them dry faster. Geralt frowns at her words. 

“I don’t like him. He’s one of my residents. I have a job, Yenn. The one you told me was a good idea. I should have just gone and worked with that dickhead Mousesack and avoided all this trouble.”

Yenn looks up at Geralt with narrowed eyes and he watches as she brings a finger to her mouth and bites at her nail. After a long pause she smiles and lets out a long ‘right’ that reeks of disbelief. 

“How many students on your floor?” 

“Twenty.” Geralt answers with a clipped tone. He doesn’t like where this is going.

“And how many of their names do you know?” 

Geralt opens his mouth to answer then immediately clamps his mouth shut when he realizes Yenn is right. 

“Then there’s Jasper.” 

“JASKIER” Geralt corrects before he can stop himself. Yenn responds by yelping out a loud ‘AHA’, as if she’s made some inarguable point, and wagging a finger in his face. Geralt quickly dismisses her point. So what if he knows Jaskier’s name and no one else's’. No one else has been as needy as the floppy haired freshman. Then again, if they were all as annoying as Jaskier, Geralt might throw himself out the window. 

“That means nothing,” Geralt growls. Yenn glares at him and gets a look on her face that tells Geralt she is far from done. 

“Have any of your nameless charges been in Roach? You barely let me ride in her.” 

“Yenn.” Geralt’s voice is low and full of warning. She knows his tone but ignores him like she always done. 

“...and you’ve done laundry for all of them…”

“Yenn.” 

“...and how many of them text you every time they need to use the microwave, Geralt? How many? No, don’t answer.” Yenn pushes herself up from the floor then launches herself onto Geralt’s bed, landing next to him with a bounce. “I can count on my fingers how many.” Yenn holds up an index finger triumphantly. “One,Geralt. ONE.” 

“He’s annoying.” 

“He has a nice ass.” 

Geralt picture’s Jaskier’s ass in some ridiculous gym shorts he was wearing in the hallway three days ago. It was...nice. He shakes his head and pushes the image away, trying to work up more annoyance. 

“He talks too much.”

“You talk too little.” 

“Yenn….”

“You have a CRUSH, Geralt! Just admit it…I’ve seen the way you watch him….” 

“It’s the job…he’d probably accidentally kill himself if I didn’t keep an eye out...”

Yenn rolls her eyes. “Oooookaaaay. Keep telling yourself that, big boy. You look at him like you want to fuck his brains out, not like you’re trying to keep him from being hit by a stray boulder or something.” 

Yenn scoots closer to Geralt. Her smile is mischievous as she reaches for the hem of her faded black vintage Nirvana t-shirt she found at a thrift shop and starts to pull it up over her head, exposing the black lace of her bra. Geralt’s eyes widen as she drops it onto the bed. Yenn licks at her lips and looks at him from under lowered lids. 

“Want to fuck?” 

“YENN!” Geralt sputters uncharacteristically, staring at her like she’s grown a second head. “NO!” 

“HA!” Yennefer grabs her tshirt and starts to pull it back on all while cackling triumphantly, as if she’s won some great contest. “Because you like him, you idiot.” she jabs a finger into his chest. “You. Like. HIM.”

* * *

Yennefer Vengerberg is scary. At least Jaskier thinks so. She has long, silken black hair and startling eyes that are actually purple. She lines her eyes with black eyeliner, wears fingerless gloves, tight black jeans and is always rocking some vintage grunge band t-shirt. Jaskier knows she’s doing some insane tissue growing magic in the biology lab, something like trying to grow new limbs on rats, that she’s crazy smart and she’s his insanely hot RA’s best friend. He also knows he doesn’t want to be on her bad side, which is why when she corners him in the library one afternoon, he can’t help but squeak in fear. 

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry.” Jaskier stammers as Yennefer stabs a finger into his chest. 

“You’re an idiot. That’s what you did. I can’t stand all of this mooning anymore.” 

Jaskier’s eyes grow wide. Mooning? His brain scrambles to make sense if what Yennefer is saying. Does she think he’s mooning over HER? That he likes HER? He’s only seen her in the hallway a few times and every time she’d just flashed him a grin he could only interpret as being slightly evil. Jaskier swallows hard and tries to find his voice so he can tell her that she has it all wrong. 

“M...m…mooning? Have I been mooning? I….” 

“God, no!” Yennefer huffs. “I don’t care about YOUR lovesick mooning. It seems to be a permanent state for you. Why would I care if you moon? NO, HIM. It has to stop.” 

“Him?” Jaskier stares at Yennefer, still trying to make sense of the words coming out of her mouth. He feels like he’s been teleported into some crazy upside down world where nothing is logical. One moment he’s making his way down the tall stacks of books, putting away fiction A-C, the next moment some terrifying witch lady is spewing words at him that make ZERO sense. What she says next turns everything upside down. 

“Geralt.” 

Jaskier’s mouth falls open.

“GERALT?!?!?” 

Now Jaskier KNOWS he’s in some alternative universe where the word ‘mooning’ is used in conjunction with the testiest human Jaskier has ever encountered. Jaskier is pretty sure Geralt Rivia does not moon. 

“Yes.” Yennefer says with exasperation. “Is there anyone else we have in common? GERALT. Your RA. My best friend. I texted him five kitten gifs yesterday….”

“Kitten gifs?” Jaskier stammers, his eyes growing even wider. 

Yennefer continues as if she hasn’t heard Jaskier. “...FIVE, and he didn't’ text back once.”

Jaskier is SO confused. 

“Geralt likes kitten gifs?” 

“Geralt LOVES kitten gifs. It’s the one thing that never fails to get a LOL emoji from him.” 

“GERALT sends LOL emojis.?”

“OH MY GOD, are you even listening to me? It has to stop. I want my best friend back and it seems that telling you that he wants to fuck your brains out is the only way, because big boy isn’t going to make the first move himself. I even offered him a little friends with benefits time and he turned me down. I guess he’s leaving it to the only one with brains to fix this goddamn mess….”

Jaskier can’t think. He’s still dwelling on something Yennefer had said. 

“Geralt wants to fuck me?” 

“Or take you to the movies and hold hands while sharing popcorn. I’m not too sure, but I think at least fucking you might get it out of his system.” 

“OH MY GOD!!!!” 

The pile of books Jaskier is holding falls to the floor with a loud crash. 

Yennefer smiles as she watches what she’s saying sink in. 

“He let you ride in Roach. He never lets anyone ride in Roach. He barely lets ME ride in Roach.”

Jaskier stares at Yennefer.

“I mean, you threw up in Roach.” 

“Good lord, does EVERYONE know about that?” 

“And he watches you. All of the time. The other day I had to say something to him three times just because you walked by.” 

“He doesn’t watch me. He doesn’t even know I exist.”

Yennefer snorts loudly. 

“You’re as much an idiot as he is. Pay attention, Jaskier. He watches you. All. Of. The. Time.” 

With that, Yennefer turns and leaves, leaving Jaskier standing stunned in the stacks, his thoughts racing a hundred miles an hour, Yennefers words echoing in his head. 

_He let you ride in Roach._

Jaskier tells Mousesack he doesn’t feel well. It’s mostly the truth. He feels sweaty and cold and there’s no way he can concentrate enough to alphabetize and shelve books. There is a good chance a cook book will end up in the sci fi section because Jaskier has Geralt on his brain. It’s a problem. 

He’s making his way across campus, heading towards the dorm, rain blowing in his face but Jaskier doesn’t notice. All he can do is replay Yenn’s words over and over.

_...he wants to fuck your brains out..._

As he gets closer to the dorm Jaskier has one singularly terrifying thought. It occurs to him that between here and his room there is a chance he might run into his brooding RA who might be mooning over him, and he has no idea what he will do. Before Yennefer had cornered him he would have just smiled, sidled up to the hulking, angry man, thrown an arm around him, ignoring Geralt’s inevitable flinch and tried to awkwardly but harmlessly flirt before he asked Geralt for some random favor. Now all Jaskier can imagine is freezing. He’s speechless even thinking about it. 

Jaskier stops walking and stands, staring at the door of the dorm that looms in front of him. 

Fuck. 

He is so screwed. 

In the end there is no Geralt in the lobby and no Geralt lurking in the hallway and Jaskier makes it all the way to his room, slams the door shut them sinks breathlessly against it. He made it. Now only three more months until the end of the year. Three months of avoiding Geralt, using Uber to get home and trying not to blow up the microwave. 

It turns out it’s that damn microwave that betrays Jaskier. Well, specifically. the smoke that’s billowing out if it as Jaskier stares stupidly at the machine. He could swear he had put in 1 minute, not 10. He hadn’t even thought of the consequences of this until Geralt comes bursting into the floor’s kitchen, his long hair flying, eyes wild and a fire extinguisher in his hands. 

“JASKIER!”

Jaskier blinks. Shit. Geralt. He looks him up and down, taking in the wild look in his face, the ratty black sweats sitting low in his hips and the T-shirt they it appears he’d thrown on inside out. 

_...he wants to fuck your brains out..._

Oh god. Why did Yennefer have to make his crush REAL. He was okay as long as there was zero chance Geralt felt remotely the same way. 

“You MICROWAVED something.” 

Jaskier offers Geralt a sickly smile. 

“Without TEXTING me.” 

Jaskier before Yennefer would have made some smart quip and convinced Geralt to go with him to hit up a nearby place for some Indian food. Jaskier after Yennefer can only squeak a quick ‘sorry’ before he ducks around Geralt, leaving his RA staring after him, his mouth agape. 

Three more months. Then Jaskier can go home for the summer, party too much, hook up with random strangers and work on forgetting Geralt Rivia. Easy, right?

* * *

“What the fuck did you do?” 

Four days after cornering that idiot music major invite library and spelling it out very clearly, Yenn gets the phone call she’s been expecting. Geralt usually texts. He hates actually talking to anyone, including his best friend, but when it’s serious, he calls. He had called when he broke up with her, and when he’d gotten into the medieval studies graduate program, and now he’s calling because….

“Jaskier won’t talk to me. Jaskier would talk to a rock, but it seems not to me. Last week he wouldn’t stop talking to me. Now his mouth clamps shut and he skitters away like a frightened little mouse.” 

Real mature, Jaskier, Yenn thinks to herself, but what had she expected? That Jaskier would burst into Geralt’s room and declare his love, they wound fuck and Geralt woujd go back to his old self? Seems not. 

“He’s blown up the microwave TWICE this week. What the fuck, Yenn. I’m pretty sure you are involved in whatever happened….” 

“I thought you don’t need anyone.” Yenn says slowly into the phone. “Especially that idiot music major who you keep complaining about.” 

“YENN.” 

“I did you a favor….”

“What DID you do? Threaten him? If you told him….” 

Yenn cuts off her best friend before he can conjecture a full blown conspiracy theory. “I did not threaten his sweet ass, you fool. I just told him the truth.” 

“Oh.”

Geralt doesn’t say anything else. Yenn swallows, waiting for yet another blast of rage. It never comes. Instead Geralt’s voice is quiet and sad in her ear. 

“I never wanted this.” 

Yenn’s chest clenches. Her best friend suddenly sounds more sad and lost than she’s ever heard him. She lets out a sigh, partly from of empathy, partly from relief. 

“People like us, it’s hard to actually need others.” Yenn’s voice is gentle. “But somehow you need him. And you need to figure that out instead of continuing to pretend it’s not happening.” 

Geralt is still quiet. Yenn can hear his breathing on the other end of the line. Finally he coughs a little and what he says confirms Yenn did the right thing. 

“I like him, Yenn.” 

“I know. So figure it out, Geralt.”

* * *

It’s been five days since Yennefer trapped Jaskier in the library and turned his life upside down. Over the last five days Jaskier has learned a few things. First is that having a crush is far different than knowing the object of your affections feels the same way. Having a crush is fun. Whatever is happening now is not. Jaskier can’t eat, can’t sleep, and can’t stop running away from Geralt. 

The second is that Yennefer is right. Geralt watches him. All of the time. His gold-brown eyes follow him as he walks down the hall, in the cafeteria, whenever he sees him. How did Jaskier not see this before? 

It’s Friday and there aren’t classes to keep Jaskier busy, meaning he’s facing two days of it being almost impossible to avoid Geralt. It’s a bad situation. So he decides to go party, because alcohol might make all this better and he’d rather be around a house full of drunk strangers at one if the frats on campus than moping in his room. He puts on his hottest outfit, admiring how nicely his jeans hug his ass, downloads the Uber app, because there will be no Geralt and Roach tonight, tucks a few condoms and packets of lube in his back pocket and heads out. 

Two hours and too much beer later, Jaskier is feeling just the right amount of alcohol induced happiness to kind of forget how fucked up his life is. He’s flirting with some blonde sophomore, who is flirting back, and Jaskier is starting to think maybe the night won’t be a lost cause after all when he happens to glance across the crowded room into one of its dark corners and freezes. 

Geralt. 

Jaskier is so startled that he jerks and the red solo cup of beer he’s been clutching flies all over the sophomore, who immediately excuses themselves to go get cleaned up but Jaskier is so busy staring across the room that he barely notices. 

Geralt. 

Geralt doesn’t go to parties. Geralt barely talks to other humans, let alone subject himself to a room full of them. Yet there he is, hidden in the shadows, dressed in all black, slouching against the wall, staring back at Jaskier. 

Fuck. 

Jaskier has accomplished not talking to Geralt for five whole days. It wasn’t easy but he did it and now he’s here and Jaskier is just drunk enough to be unable push down the wave of horniness that washes over him as he oogles Geralt. Jaskier is so fucked. He should turn around, leave, use that damn Uber app, but he doesn’t. Instead Jaskier stupidly makes his way towards Geralt, weaving through the mostly drunk crowd until he’s standing directly in front of him. Geralt just looks at Jaskier, still slouching against the wall. Jaskier stares back until he finally gets enough courage to say something. 

“I thought you didn’t go to parties.” The words come out in a squeak. Jaskier winces at how ridiculous he sounds. Geralt shifts slightly and shoves his hands into his pockets. His eyes move from Jaskier to gaze out into the room. 

“I don’t.” Geralt’s voice is deep, gravelly and sends a shiver crawling up Jaskier’s spine. He looks back at Jaskier. 

“But here you are.” Jaskier shrugs. It’s a stupid conversation about nothing and he hates how they are dancing around each other. 

“Here I am.” Geralt answers.

_...goddamnit…_

Jaskier feels tears sting his eyes and a sob forms in his throat.. This stalemate was bearable when it was all a game. It’s unbearable now that so much more is at stake. He wants to grab Geralt, shake him, yell in his face that he can’t do this. He can’t just shut down and act like nothing is going on, because if he does, Jaskier will have to walk away. 

Jaskier does none of this. Instead he kisses Geralt. 

Because he’s stupid. Because fuck it all. Because he can’t live this way. Because Geralt is looking at him with these gold-brown eyes and Jaskier feels like he can’t breathe. Because he smells of cedar and the ocean. Because….

Geralt’s hands come up as Jaskier’s lips collide with his and for one brief, torturous moment Jaskier thinks he is going to push him away. In that very moment Jaskier’s heart breaks apart. 

Then those big hands slide to Jaskier’s sides, cradling him for a moment before they slip around his waist and Jaskier hears Geralt whisper ‘fuck’ against Jaskier’s mouth just before he kisses him back. 

Geralt’s mouth is hot and insistent against Jaskier’s, the kiss far from chaste or hesitant as Geralt’s tongue slides against Jaskier’s and Jaskier feels like a parched man finally getting a long drink of cool water. He is delirious with want and when Geralt’s hands slide from his waist to Jaskier’s ass, Jaskier whines and surges towards Geralt, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling the other man closer. Their mouths collide against each other again and again, sloppy and wet until Jaskier breaks away, and he cannot stop the thrill when Geralt chases after him, greedy for more. 

“Uh uh.” Jaskier whispers. His heart leaps as Geralt bends his head and presses his forehead to Jaskier’s. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, both breathing hard, eyes locked, unaware of the din of the room around them punctuated by an occasional drunken whoop, the deep pounding bass of dance music in the background. 

“So.” Jaskier finally managers to squeak, “does this mean we’re dating.” 

“No.” Geralt growls. Jaskier takes in a deep, shaky breath and tries again. 

“Then are we fucking each other and no one else, and you’ll keep saving me from the microwave, and we can get takeout, play video games and then fuck some more?” 

Geralt smiles. Jaskier melts. Then the smile is gone, leaving only a memory of what Jaskier thought was impossible. 

“Jaskier, you’re an idiot.” Geralt sighs. They break apart and Jaskier slips his hand into Geralt’s and smiles at him back at him. 

“If I am, I’m YOUR idiot.” 

“Hmmmmm.” 

They make their way towards the front door of the frat house, Jaskier bumping happily against Geralt. 

“Does this mean I can borrow Roach?” 

Geralt glowers. “No one touches Roach.” 

Jaskier bumps only Geralt again. He thinks he might be glowing. 

“Yennefer is awesome.” 

“Yenn can fuck off.” 

Geralt pushes through the door and into the cold winter night. Jaskier wraps himself around Geralt’s waist, pulling him closer and inhales. 

“God, I’ve missed you Geralt. It’s been a long five days. At least I won’t have to take an Uber home. That’s one good thing. The app was REALLY confusing….”

Geralt halts so suddenly that Jaskier almost tumbles forward. He steadies himself by holding onto Geralt even tighter and grins as Geralt scowls at him. 

“For gods sake, Jaskier, if you don’t shut up I’m going to break up with you.” 

Jaskier grins so hard it hurts. 

“So we ARE dating?” 

“Jaskier!” 

Jaskier bean his adoration up at Geralt. Geralt shoots him back a look of pure irritation. Jaskier feels like he’s on top of the world. There’s only one thing left that would make it a perfect night. 

“Want to take me home and lick my ass?” 

Geralt stares at Jaskier for a long moment. 

“Fuck.” 

~fin~


End file.
